A gimbal is a pivoted support that allows rotation about a single axis. A set of two gimbals, one gimbal mounted on the other with orthogonal pivot axes, results in a two-axis system. A two-axis system is often used with pointing over a large field of regard. For instance, a gimbaled apparatus such as an astronomical telescope or the barrel of a large gun mount on a warship may both incorporate a two-axis gimbal system. Using a two-axis gimbal system to point a telescope or barrel, an azimuth gimbal rotates to point around the horizontal axis (side-to-side) while an elevation gimbal rotates vertically from the horizontal axis (up and down). In this regard it is possible to point the telescope or barrel to a target positioned at any location.
Enhancements to the devices or apparatus that incorporate a single axis or a two-axis gimbal system may be desirable. By way of one example, it may be desirable to add to a telescope or a large gun mount an optical system for receiving and/or transmitting light. The enhancements may be installed as an on-gimbal component or an off-gimbal component. With regard to an on-gimbal component, gimbaled systems are typically designed to operate optimally when articulating the payload they are designed to support. When an enhancement is added, such as an on-gimbal optical system, the mass properties of the payload changes, which typically impacts the dynamic performance of the gimbal system.
In the design of optical systems a popular design includes what is termed “Coudé path” or sometimes “Coudé optics”, which involves directing incoming light or an incoming beam along an outwardly directed configuration to a stationary location. Further, Coudé optics typically directs the light or beam along the axis of rotation of the gimbal axes to avoid nutation of the beam path about the gimbal pivots. On-gimbal components that include an optical system typically incorporate a Coudé path design.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.